


Mine

by MadsAboutYou



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Brandi the Waitress, I'm terrible at tagging idk, Language, M/M, fluff?, jealous! Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from my tumblr!<br/>"Hi! I have a spacedogs prompt :) can you write about someone flirting with Nigel and Adam getting jealous about it? thanks!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my tumblr (fallin-for-youreyes)!  
> "Hi! I have a spacedogs prompt :) can you write about someone flirting with Nigel and Adam getting jealous about it? thanks!"

Adam didn’t particularly like eating out too much, but Nigel did. So Adam agreed on a few small diners that he liked that they would frequent when Nigel wanted to simply get out of the apartment, or when he was craving meatloaf from Jackson’s Diner.

Today was a Jackson’s day, and the two of them had just been seated in a booth in the back, Adam liking how the soft material felt against his skin. He already knew what he would be ordering–macaroni and cheese and a Dr. Pepper. Their dish was similar to the one he ate at home, and the texture wasn’t too far off so this was an acceptable eatery. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a blonde waitress with not enough buttons buttoned and too tight shorts.

“Hi there, I’m Brandi,” she beamed, but her gaze was only on Nigel. “I’m going to be taking care of you today. Can I get you something to drink?,” she asked with a sensual batting of her eyelashes and suddenly Adam wanted a different waitress.

“Coke,” Nigel ordered with a small smile and a huff, knowing this place didn’t serve any alcohol. “What do you want, darling?,” he asked over to Adam, and Brandi seemed to suddenly notice the smaller man across from the one she was gawking at.

“Dr. Pepper,” he said softly, looking over her with a slight frown. She hadn’t stopped staring at Nigel, and she was biting her bottom lip as she scribbled his drink down.

“Be right back, sweetheart,” she cooed at the Romanian before she pranced off, ponytail bouncing behind her. Adam wanted a different waitress, again,

Nigel was paying no attention to her, however, eyes glued to Adam’s face as he reached out to take his hand. “What the fuck are you thinking about, gorgeous?,” he asked fondly, thumb brushing over his knuckles. “You look fucking lost in your thoughts.”

Adam simply shook his head, Brandi already returning. “Nothing,” he murmured, Brandi putting the drink in front of Nigel, leaning over a bit too far to show off her DD’s.

“A coke for you, and a Dr. Pepper for your little brother.”

That was it. Adam nearly went into a full meltdown right there, but he didn’t want to embarrass Nigel. “I’m not his brother,” he said firmly, looking over at her. “I’m his boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend. We live together. We have sex. Every night, sometimes multiple times. Nigel’s very good in bed, I normally don’t go to sleep without having at least one orgasm. I’ve given him oral sex over two hundred and–”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Adam!,” Nigel almost hissed, reaching out to grab his hand as Brandi seemed to turn fifty shades of red. “She get’s the point, sweetheart, I’m all yours.”

Adam just nodded, feeling a little smug as he passed her the menu. “I’ll have the macaroni and cheese. I believe my boyfriend will order next,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Nigel had never been so proud in his life.


End file.
